


Die Unterredung

by Antares



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay und Tom Paris klären einige Dinge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Unterredung

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Vielen Dank an Manuela und Aisling für ihr Beta!
> 
> 2\. Mir ging es eigentlich viel zu schnell, wie sich die beiden Mannschaften, so fast ohne Konflikte, zusammen gefunden haben. Unter der harmonischen Oberfläche gab es bestimmt mehr Spannungen, als gezeigt wurden. So ist diese Story eine Art Missing-Scene direkt nach dem "Fürsorger"
> 
> 3\. Andeutungen (im Rückblick) von non-con!

„Lieutenant Paris!“ Die zornige Stimme Commander Chakotays zerschnitt laut und unangenehm die Stille auf der Brücke der Voyager. Bisher hatten leise summende Maschinengeräusche einen sehr friedlichen Eindruck vermittelt. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie einen meiner Befehle nicht bestätigt, sondern nur ausgeführt haben. Ich denke, wir hatten uns vor einer halben Stunde darauf geeinigt, dass das nicht wieder vorkäme.“

Stimmte genau! Vor ungefähr dreißig Minuten, hatte der Erste Offizier schon einmal die behagliche nachmittägliche Ruhe mit einem überflüssigen Befehl gestört! Eine Sekunde schloss der Pilot der Voyager die Augen, dann entgegnete er mit tonloser Stimme: „Verzeihung, Sir.“

Er hatte nichts gesagt, weil er die notwendige Kurskorrektur schon längst eingeleitet hatte, bevor der Commander sie ihm aufgetragen hatte. Der Befehl wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn wie fast immer wusste Tom Paris, wie die Voyager am effektivsten zu fliegen war. Dazu bedurfte es sicher keiner ach so klugen Ratschläge des ersten Offiziers!

 

Chakotay starrte den Hinterkopf des Piloten an und suchte hektisch nach einer angemessenen Reaktion. Er war maßlos wütend auf den jungen Mann. Bei der ersten Ermahnung hatte der auf seine übliche, überhebliche Art reagiert und das „Commander“ und „Sir“ ein klein wenig zu sehr betont, um es ernst gemeint klingen zu lassen. Und jetzt hatte er es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, sich zu seiner genuschelten Antwort umzudrehen!

Niemand an Bord des Schiffes stellte seine Autorität so kontinuierlich und so offen in Frage wie dieser ehemalige Sträfling und von Captain Janeway rehabilitierte und neu ernannte Lieutenant. Er war hier an Bord fast noch arroganter und abweisender als im Maquis! Selbstverständlich nicht Captain Janeway gegenüber, der verzieh er jede Kritik und jede Ermahnung. Natürlich - sie hatte ihn ja auch aus dem Gefängnis geholt. Da war ein bisschen Dankbarkeit wohl ganz angebracht!

Und deshalb hatte der miese, kleine Verräter sich ganz auf ihn eingeschossen. Doch Chakotay war nicht gewillt, dieses Benehmen länger hinzunehmen. Dieses lapidare „Verzeihung, Sir“, hatte das Fass seiner Geduld zum Überlaufen gebracht.

„Lieutenant Paris! Falls Sie das Schiff weiterhin fliegen wollen, werden Sie sich an die üblichen Regeln halten! Verstanden? Ich sehe Sie am Ende Ihrer Schicht in meiner Kabine!“ Chakotay gab sich große Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch Harry Kim zuckte merklich zusammen.

Paris murmelte nur: „Aye, Sir“, und starrte unbeweglich geradeaus auf den Bildschirm, der doch nichts als die Schwärze des Alls und einige wenige, weit entfernte Sterne zeigte.

„Fähnrich Kim! Sie haben die Brücke, bis ich zurück bin!“, schnappte Chakotay und stürzte zum Turbolift, ehe er gegen Janeways Protegé noch handgreiflich werden konnte. Dieser verdammte Bastard! Legte es wohl geradezu darauf an, ihn zu einer unbedachten Handlung herauszufordern! Er hatte ihn schon wieder keines Blickes gewürdigt!

 

Doch Tom konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Emotionen an, die ihn zu überfluten drohten. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er war so müde und bräuchte dringend mal wieder ein, zwei Nächte ungestörten Schlafs. Ohne Alpträume, ohne schweißgebadetes Erwachen, ohne Störungen und ohne falschen Alarm. Er schluckte schwer, konzentrierte sich auf seine Konsole und gestattete sich nur ein tiefes Durchatmen.

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen!

Als Janeway ihn aus dem Gefängnis in Neuseeland geholt hatte, hatte er gedacht, das Schlimmste wäre jetzt vorbei. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie Chakotay niemals finden würden. Dafür kannte er sich viel zu wenig und Chakotay viel zu gut in den Weiten der Badlands aus. Aber dann hatte ein schlechter Witz des Schicksals ausgerechnet Chakotays Schiff mit ihnen in den Delta-Quadranten gespült. Schon nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen auf der Brücke wusste er, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde – und er sollte so Recht behalten!

Keine Woche hatten Chakotays Freunde aus dem Maquis gebraucht, um ihm klar zu machen, dass die Voyager ein viel schlimmeres Gefängnis als Auckland war. Denn auf der Erde wäre er in ein paar Jahren draußen gewesen, bei guter Führung vielleicht noch eher. Doch der Delta-Quadrant bedeutete lebenslänglich für ihn. Schnell waren sie von verbalen Attacken auch zu körperlichen Angriffen übergegangen. Sie hatten ihn als Sündenbock auserkoren – für alles. Es war seine Schuld, dass Chakotay nicht mehr Captain war, dass sie nicht mehr ihren gerechten Kampf gegen die Cardassianer kämpfen konnten, dass sie hier die nächsten Jahrzehnte fest saßen, dass sie wieder die gängelnden Starfleet-Regeln akzeptieren mussten. Und inzwischen waren sie so weit, dass sie noch nicht einmal nach einem Vorwand suchten, um Tom zu schikanieren.

Tom wagte es nicht, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, denn er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand, für ihn und den einzigen Freund, den er an Bord der Voyager hatte: Harry. Sie wussten, welch treibende Kraft er bei der Rettung Harry Kims gewesen war und nutzten dieses Wissen jetzt gegen ihn. Sie hatten ihm klar gemacht, wie einfach es wäre, Mr. Kim irgendeinen tödlichen Unfall erleiden zu lassen. Die Möglichkeiten in diesem unbekannten Teil des Weltalls waren schier unermesslich. Aber das war nicht alles. Sie hatten ihn auch dabei erwischt, wie er aus der Krankenstation aufputschende Medikamente gestohlen hatte, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, dass er sie brauchen würde, da sie ihn nächtelang wach gehalten hatten.

Und sie hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass der neue Erste Offizier der Voyager ihre Vorgehensweise unterstützte und durchaus in der Lage wäre, ihn mit dem zu bestrafen, was ihn am härtesten treffen würde: ihn vom Fliegen zu suspendieren. Er mochte zwar der beste Pilot sein, aber er war nicht unentbehrlich. Es war durchaus möglich, ihn auch monatelang im Maschinenraum arbeiten zu lassen, statt am Ruder des Schiffes. Einfach geradeaus fliegen war nichts, was nicht auch jemand anderes übernehmen konnte.

Bisher hatte Chakotay zwar noch mit keinem solchen Schritt gedroht, aber Tom hatte schon seit dem ersten Moment, als seine Komplizen bei ihm aufgetaucht waren, gefürchtet, dass Chakotay irgendwann einmal die Maske fallen lassen würde. Er hatte nur nicht geglaubt, dass das aus so einem nichtigen Anlass der Fall sein würde.

Toms Finger strichen über die Schaltflächen der Steuerung und er erlaubte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen: wenigstens waren die Einsätze hier höher als in Auckland! Als er sich dort Williams Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, hatte er nur sein Überleben gegen den Schutz des bulligen Mannes eingetauscht. Wahrscheinlich wollte auch Chakotay Sex von ihm, aber der Lohn war wenigstens nicht nur besseres Essen oder eine zusätzliche Decke. Der Lohn war das, was ihn am Leben hielt: das Gefühl der unendlichen Freiheit, wenn er ein Raumschiff flog.

Tom gähnte, doch es war ihm bewusst, dass seine körperliche Müdigkeit nicht sein vorrangiges Problem war. Chakotay hatte ihn durch seine Leute mürbe machen lassen. Eine bleierne, seelische Müdigkeit, die ihn so erschöpfte, dass er nicht weiter um seine Freiheit kämpfen konnte. Bravo, Tom! Immerhin hat es dieses Mal fast 2 Monate statt 2 Wochen gedauert, ehe du dich ergibst!, musste er mit bitterem Sarkasmus denken. Ein paar Wochen keinen Schlaf und schon bist du bereit, dich wieder durch dein Leben zu huren. Er spürte noch einen Funken Wut in sich – der Rest war Resignation.

Was hieß denn sowieso „Freiheit“? Am freiesten war er noch auf der Akademie gewesen, ehe sein Größenwahn, seine Überheblichkeit, sein Wunsch nach Anerkennung, alles zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Davor, im Haus des Admirals war er nur ein Vorzeigobjekt gewesen und nach dem Unfall … Alkohol, Kurierdienste, ein Söldner für den Maquis. Was gab er denn schon groß auf, wenn Chakotay jetzt noch seinen Körper bekam? Und mit einem hämischen Grinsen musste er denken: eine ziemlich schäbige Hülle noch dazu!

Er würde es durchstehen, wie er bisher alles durchgestanden hatte, wenn man ihm nur das Steuer der Voyager ließ. Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Tom am Ende seines Dienstes auf in Chakotays Kabine.

\---------------------------------------

Chakotay hatte etwas Zeit gehabt, seine aufgewühlte Psyche zu beruhigen. Ein Tee und zwei langweilige Datenpads voller Statistiken hatten ein Übriges getan und so konnte er ruhig „Herein“ rufen, als sein Türsummer ging.

„Ah, Lieutenant Paris!“ Immerhin war er pünktlich, das war doch schon mal was. Er beendete in aller Ruhe die Einträge in seine Datei und ließ den jungen Mann vor seinem Schreibtisch warten.

Der Pilot sieht mal wieder verdammt schlecht aus. Wahrscheinlich schon wieder die Nacht beim Billard um die Ohren geschlagen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er Toms müden Gesichtsausdruck, die viel zu tiefen Augenringe und den gehetzten Blick des anderen Mannes sah.

Dann war der Augenblick vorbei, Paris hatte sich wieder voll in der Gewalt und meinte mit sarkastischer Überheblichkeit: „Sie wollten mich sprechen, …eh… Commander, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe?“ 

Ein einziger Satz mit der „richtigen“ Betonung und schon war seine mühsam erlangte Ausgeglichenheit wieder zum Teufel! Mit eiserner Ruhe zwang sich Chakotay gemessen zu sagen: „Lieutenant Paris, Ihr Benehmen heute auf der Brücke war unter aller Kritik!“

 

Tom seufzte. Wenigstens hatte Chakotay nicht seine Handlanger hergebeten, damit sie auch Zeugen seiner Demütigung werden konnten. Das war im Gefängnis noch anders gewesen. Aber vielleicht hatte Chakotay auch nicht gewusst, dass er heute schon kapitulieren würde?

Und … wenn er es wirklich nicht täte? Wenn er sich …? Tom!! Es ist unausweichlich!, ermahnte er sich. Tu es und du hast es hinter dir!

Und so trat er bis an den Schreibtisch heran, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und begann: „Okay, Captain Chakotay. Du hast gewonnen. Ich …“, verdammt, sag es Tom! „… ich gebe auf. Ende. Schluss. Vorbei.“ 

Seine Augen hatten während der letzten Worte einen Punkt an der schmucklosen Wand hinter dem Commander fixiert, jetzt kehrten sie zu ihm zurück und er fuhr fest fort: „Aber dann gibt es nie mehr eine Diskussion, dass ich der Pilot der Voyager bin und sie auch fliege! Ich werde mich an die üblichen Regeln halten und akzeptiere sie. Aber dafür bedrohst du mich auch nie wieder mit Flugverbot! Und Harry ist endgültig aus der Sache raus! Sag das deinen Leuten, dann stehe ich zu meinem Wort – auch wenn du nicht viel auf das Wort eines Verräters gibst!“

Er lachte höhnisch auf und fuhr fort: „Wenn nicht, wenn Harry etwas passiert, ist unsere Abmachung null und nichtig und ich bin verzweifelt genug, zu Janeway zu gehen. Ich werde alles auf eine Karte setzen und ihr auch die Medikamenten-Diebstähle gestehen. Vielleicht fliege ich dann nicht mehr – aber ich wette, dann bist du auch nicht mehr ihr Erster Offizier und dein Arsch wird die nächsten Jahre bestenfalls in einer Gefängniszelle verrotten.“

Er sprach mit mehr Entschlossenheit als er fühlte, aber seine Ausweglosigkeit ließ die Worte sehr überzeugend klingen. Und so fügte er zu guter letzt noch mit einem bösen Grinsen hinzu: „Ach ja, denk gar nicht dran, mich auszuschalten! Für den Fall, dass mir etwas passieren sollte: ich habe alle Übergriffe deiner Leute mit Zeit und Datum versehen in einer Datei hinterlegt. Damit sitzt du wenigstens nach meinem Tod auch noch in der Scheiße!“ Er schaute den Commander herausfordernd an und richtete sich wieder auf.

 

Im ersten Moment sagte Chakotay gar nichts. Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er hatte zwar mit allem möglichen gerechnet, von einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung bis zu aufsässigem Leugnen, aber das hier …

Paris schien sein Schweigen und seinen durchdringen Blick jedoch nicht als Ratlosigkeit zu interpretieren, denn er kam jetzt um den Schreibtisch herum, baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Chakotay auf und meinte abschätzig: „Sag, wie du es willst. Nur muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du besser ein Kondom benutzt, wer weiß, was die mir in Auckland alles Schönes mit auf den Weg gegeben haben.“

Hätte Tom Paris sich vor seinen Augen in einen Cardassianer verwandelt, Chakotay hätte kaum fassungsloser sein können, als er jetzt war. Sein erster Gedanke bei Paris´ Forderung nach Fluggarantien war kaum zu bändigender Zorn gewesen. Dieser … arrogante Mistkerl glaubte, sich tatsächlich anmaßen zu können, ihn zu erpressen!

Doch als Paris dann Harry Kim erwähnt hatte und die Bedrohung durch „seine“ Leute, war ihm langsam aufgegangen, dass er ihn für so etwas wie den Wortführer im Gefängnis hielt. Und dann hatte sich der Pilot ihm tatsächlich angeboten! Sex gegen seine Protektion!

Aus irgendeinem Grunde schien er anzunehmen, dass er in der Sache mit drin hing. Nein, dass er sogar ihr … Auftraggeber wäre!

Aber für was genau? Womit hatten „sie“ – wer auch immer „sie“ waren – ihn eigentlich in der Hand? Medikamentendiebstähle? Harry?

Chakotay wusste, dass er mehr erfahren musste. Er fürchtete aber - dass wenn er jetzt zugeben würde, dass er unbeteiligt war - Paris ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr verraten würde, aus der Angst heraus, die ihn auch bisher hatte schweigen lassen.

So musste er sich die Information auf anderem Wege beschaffen.

Er musterte den Lieutenant scharf, dachte an dessen letztes Angebot und meinte bewusst unfreundlich: „Zu dem, was ich will, kommen wir gleich. Als erstes zu den Medikamentendiebstählen: Was …?“

Aufbrausend meinte Tom: „Du bist nicht unschuldig daran! Aber es ist ja kein Thema mehr, wenn du ihnen sagst, dass sie mich schlafen lassen sollen. Oder … wenn ich bei dir in der Kabine bin und du mir wenigstens fünf, sechs Stunden Schlaf gibst.“ Er hatte deutlich leiser und zögerlicher geendet als er begonnen hatte, schaute aber Chakotay trotzig an.

Deshalb sah der junge Pilot so übernächtigt aus! Nun, gestohlen hatte er dann wahrscheinlich Aufputschmittel oder Drogen. Oder Analgetika. Wer weiß, was sie ihm sonst noch alles angetan hatten. Denn, wenn Tom Paris sich bereit erklärte aufzugeben, war das mit Sicherheit nicht alles! Wie konnte er bloß herausfinden, ob sie ihn geschlagen … oder …, nein, an die andere Möglichkeit wollte er nicht einmal denken!

Und verdammt, wer waren „sie“ denn nur? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, wie er weitere Auskunft erhalten konnte. Es war grausam, was er Paris damit antun würde, aber er sah keine Alternative. Er legte das Datenpad zur Seite, drehte sich ein wenig mit seinem Sessel herum, so dass Tom Paris jetzt genau vor ihm stand - in immer noch betont lässiger Pose.

„Zieh die Uniformjacke und den Rolli aus!“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

 

Paris schluckte – jetzt war es soweit. Er kam der Aufforderung aber unverzüglich nach. Während er an den Verschlüssen herumnestelte, fragte er verächtlich: „Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles ist?“

 

Wäre Chakotay noch ein Maquis-Captain, hätte er vielleicht das Recht gehabt „nein“ zu sagen, um Paris damit endgültig sein vorlautes Maul stopfen zu können. So aber musste er sein Verhalten an Sternenflottenidealen ausrichten. Er zwang sich, den Mund zu halten. Doch als der Pilot den Pulli über den Kopf zog und er die ausgedehnten blau-gelb schimmernden Flecken und roten Striemen, die die Brust bedeckten, sah, tat ihm seine vorschnelle Verurteilung schon fast leid. Dies hier sah nach mehr als nur „wir machen dem Maquis-Verräter das Leben schwer“ aus. Dies hier waren die sichtbaren Folgen von tätlichen Angriffen, Körperverletzung – und das war nur der Teil, den er von außen sehen konnte!

„Wer war das?“, fragte er und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. Er trat hinter Paris. Dessen Rücken war ebenso von Misshandlungen gekennzeichnet.

„Ich habe sie nicht um eine Unterschrift gebeten“, bemerkte Tom schnippisch während er gegen den Impuls, sich zu Chakotay umzudrehen, ankämpfte. Es machte ihn nervös, den anderen Mann nicht sehen zu können, seine Körpersprache und sein Gesicht nicht lesen zu können. Er hatte gelernt, wie wichtig das war.

„WER?“ Chakotay packte ihn hart an den Oberarmen und drehte ihn endlich zu sich herum.

„Seska, Bruce, Pierre und Simon“, leierte Paris herunter und konnte sich nicht verkeifen, noch hinzuzufügen: „Aber das solltest du doch besser wissen als ich.“ Was spielte Chakotay hier eigentlich mit ihm? Sollte er ihn nicht schon längst ins Bett - oder wegen ihm auch aufs Sofa -beordert haben? Die Finger des Commanders, die unangenehm fest in seine Oberarme drückten, lockerten sich wieder. Tom hätte gerne die Arme um sich geschlungen, zwang sich aber, sie locker an den Seiten herunterhängen zu lassen.

Er ballte die Hände erst zu Fäusten, als Chakotay jetzt fragte: „Hat auch einer Sex von dir gewollt?“ Der Commander hatte lange überlegt, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte und dies war sein halbherziger Kompromiss.

Tom lachte ihm ins Gesicht: „Ich vermute, sie wussten nicht, dass sie die Erlaubnis dazu gehabt hätten! Sie schienen zu denken, das wäre dein Preis.“

Sein Preis! Chakotay war wütend und beschämt. Vor allem wütend, dass sich das seit Wochen alles direkt vor seine Nase abgespielt hatte und er nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon gehabt hatte. Wütend, dass sie seinen Namen für solche Gemeinheiten missbraucht hatten. Und beschämt, dass sie angenommen hatten, er könnte so etwas gutheißen. Er war zwar Maquis aber Maquis war nicht gleichbedeutend mit Gesetzlosigkeit! Er war auch wütend, dass Paris glaubte, er sei wirklich dazu fähig und würde andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen lassen, um ihn so zum Sex zu zwingen. Er würde das jetzt auf der Stelle beenden!

„Ich werde sie herrufen!“, zischte er und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend verlor Tom seine Fassung.

Er umklammerte Chakotays Arm und rief verzweifelt: „Bitte nicht! Keine Zuschauer! Wenn du mich an sie verleihst, ist alles hinfällig! Ich werde … alle deine Forderungen erfüllen. Auch … die … ausgefallenen. Aber eins muss klar sein: nur du! Sonst niemand. Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Wenn du darauf nicht eingehst und wenn ich keine Garantie bekomme, die Voyager weiterhin zu fliegen … ist … widerrufe ich mein Angebot und werde zu Janeway gehen.“

Entschlossen reckte er sein Kinn vor, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute den Commander abwartend an.

Chakotays Gedanken überschlugen sich. Bei allen Göttern, seit wie vielen Jahren lebte der Mann vor ihm jetzt eigentlich schon in einer Welt, die aus alltäglichem Horror bestand? Wie konnte er trotzdem abends beim Pool-Spiel noch mit B´Elanna und Harry scherzen, als sei alles in Ordnung? Wie konnte …

Nein, Chakotay, kein Mitleid! Er hat sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht! Er hat Kameraden in den Tod gerissen, hat erst die Föderation und dann den Maquis betrogen. Die anderen mögen keine Unschuldslämmer sein, er ist aber mit Gewissheit auch kein Heiliger!

Chakotay verbannte die Anteilnahme ganz in den hinteren Teil seines Gewissens.

„Zieh dich wieder an!“

„An??“, rief Paris, der glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Bist du schwerhörig?“, schnappte Chakotay und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, er musste der Sache hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen. Es ging nicht an, dass in seinem Namen auf einem Sternenflottenschiff solche Übergriffe stattfanden. Besser, er regelte das, anstatt Janeway, denn er fühlte sich seiner Besatzung noch mehr verbunden als dem Captain. Wenn er es aus den offiziellen Logbüchern heraushalten konnte, um so besser – und die Strafe würde sicher nicht leichter sondern härter ausfallen.

„Komm her!“, befahl er also, als Paris wieder vollständig bekleidet war. „ Und setz dich, Herrgott noch mal“, rief er entnervt, als der Lieutenant abwartend vor ihm stehen blieb.

 

Das Misstrauen stand Tom ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Weit genug entfernt, so dass er Chakotay nur ja nicht berühren musste. Es machte Tom nervös, dass Chakotay seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einforderte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Das hieß normalerweise, dass noch etwas hinterherkam, was er noch weniger mochte. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, was er dem Commander sonst noch anbieten könnte. Und Situationen, in denen er nicht die Oberhand hatte, ließen ihn noch unausstehlicher werden als sonst.

So unterbrach er den Commander, nachdem der nur: „Also, Paris, ich …“ gesagt hatte. Er fiel ihm mitten ins Wort und meinte sofort mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung: „Kein Mitleid, Chakotay! Es ist ein Vertrag, weiter nichts. Meine Bedingungen kennst du. Entweder gehst du darauf ein, oder wir vergessen die Sache.“

 

Meine Bedingungen!? Der Erste Offizier glaubte, sich verhört zu haben! Wenn hier jemand Bedingungen stellte, dann er! Er würde … Seine Gedanken stockten … Er hatte nur sehr wenige Möglichkeiten, wenn er sich an das Starfleet-Protokoll hielt. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war Paris noch einen Moment schmoren zu lassen!

„Willst du jetzt meine Protektion oder nicht?“, erkundigte er sich kalt.

Aha, das schien die richtige Frage gewesen zu sein, denn der Pilot ließ sich nach hinten in die Polster sinken, seine Großspurigkeit deutlich gedämpft. „Ja“, war alles, was er raus brachte.

Das hörte sich doch schon besser an! „Okay. Du hattest in einem völlig Recht, als du mich heute am Beginn des Abends so spöttisch „Captain Chakotay“ genannt hast. Nicht wenige von meinem alten Schiff verwenden den Titel noch, wenn niemand von Starfleet zugegen ist.“ Chakotay setzte sich bequemer hin, Tom rutschte auf seinem Polster bis zur Kante vor.

„Und du hattest auch Recht, wenn du vermutest, dass ich „meinen“ Männern so etwas befehlen könnte und sie würden das für mich tun.“

Er hatte jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes – endlich einmal.

„Aber das heißt gleichzeitig auch, wenn ich ihnen befehle, dass Schluss ist, dann ist Schluss.“

 

„Was … kostet mich das?“, fragte Tom Paris leise, der nur noch daran denken konnte, dass Chakotay irgendetwas … Abscheuliches und Erniedrigendes von ihm fordern würde.

 

Chakotay hatte eine recht gute Vorstellung von dem, was Paris jetzt gerade durch den Kopf ging und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Triumph-Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Na bitte, es geht doch! Er kostete diesen Moment mit allen seinen Sinnen aus.

Noch einmal musterte er den jungen Mann vor sich, seine nervös verschlungen Finger, seine fest zusammengebissenen Lippen – die absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Blick. 

Und die war es dann auch, die ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückbrachte. Wenn er Paris jetzt noch weiter trieb, würde der womöglich einen radikalen Ausweg suchen. Es war ihm sowieso schleierhaft, warum das für ihn noch nie eine Option gewesen war. Aber Tatsache war, dass die Voyager jeden an Bord brauchte. Leider! Und auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, gut möglich, dass ihrer aller Überleben in den nächsten Jahren von Tom Paris´ fliegerischem Können abhängen würde. So sagte er gezwungenermaßen: „Meine Schuld aus dem Untergrund von Ocampa ist damit beglichen. Mein Leben gehört ganz allein wieder mir.“

 

„K…kein … Sex?“, brachte Paris mit Mühe hervor und schaute Chakotay zweifelnd an. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er so davon kam!

 

„Denkst du vielleicht, ich will mir was einhandeln?“ Süffisant grinste Chakotay den anderen Mann an.

Da beiden bewusst war, dass Paris ohne Gesundheitscheck nicht an Bord der Voyager wäre, nahm Tom es als die Beleidigung, als die es auch gedacht war. „Du Scheißkerl!“

„Schluss jetzt, Paris! Sei froh, dass du so billig davonkommst und reiz mich nicht, es mir noch mal zu überlegen.“

Tom öffnete schon den Mund zu einer bissigen Entgegnung als Chakotay ihm ins Wort fiel: „Halt die Klappe und hör mir zu! Wenn du jetzt zur Tür raus gehst, ist die Sache damit gegessen. Ich halte dir die Leute vom Leib und du hältst dich in Zukunft an die Spielregeln. Ob es dir passt oder nicht, ich bin der Erste Offizier der Voyager. Und ob es mir passt oder nicht, auf der Voyager gelten Starfleet-Direktiven. Wir müssen uns beide daran gewöhnen.“

Mit diesem Eingeständnis hatte Chakotay es Tom Paris schwer gemacht, weiterhin auf Oppositionskurs zu bleiben.

 

Außerdem realisierte Tom jetzt langsam, dass Chakotay es Ernst meinte. Kein Sex. Nur ein Versprechen gegen ein anderes. Es hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut für ihn ausgesehen. „Danke“, brachte er leise hervor.

„Sie können wegtreten, Lieutenant“, meinte Chakotay. Nur keine Gelegenheit für Sentimentalitäten! Er erhob sich vom Sofa.

Tom Paris tat es ihm gleich und ging zur Tür. Gerade, als er den Türsummer betätigte, sagte Chakotay: „Ach, übrigens…“

Nein!! „Ja, was ist?“ Tom drehte sich langsam um.

„Verzichte in Zukunft darauf „Commander“ immer mit deutlich hörbaren Anführungszeichen zu sagen.“

„Okay.“ Und da Erleichterung immer noch das vorherrschende Gefühl in ihm war, beschloss er, Chakotay noch etwas Gutes zu tun. „Okay, Commander. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“

 

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Tom Paris geschlossen hatte, bestellte Chakotay die vier Maquis-Mitglieder in einer viertel Stunde zu sich in die Kabine.

Da fiel sein Blick auf seinen geöffneten Kleiderschrank. Dort lag, fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet, auf dem mittleren Regalbrett, die Kleidung, die er bei der Ankunft auf der Voyager getragen hatte. Eine dunkelbraune Hose, ein dunkelrotes, gemustertes Wollhemd und eine Weste.

Maquis. Der verlorene, wahre Weg. 

Er zog die Lederweste heran und atmete ihren Duft ein.

Captain Chakotay.

_`Willst du jetzt meine Protektion oder nicht? - Ja…´_

Zu dumm, dass an Bord dieses Schiffes die Regeln der Sternenflotte galten.

_`Okay, Captain Chakotay. Du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe auf…´_

Er streichelte gedankenverloren über das Leder der Weste. Es war so abgetragen und samtig unter seinen Fingern. So verführerisch und weich wie …

_Sag, wie du es willst…_

Der Gedanke hatte etwas. Diese Augen, dieser junge, schlanke Körper. Chakotay beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das dunkelbraune Leder der Weste. Tief inhalierte er den Duft. 

Der Duft nach Macht, nach Rebellion, nach der Möglichkeit zu machen, was er wollte, ohne sich an die Regeln von Starfleet halten zu müssen. 

Wenn Tom Paris nicht vor dem Commander sondern vor dem Marquis Chakotay gestanden hätte…. 

_`Ich werde … alle deine Forderungen erfüllen. Auch … die … ausgefallenen………´_

__

\------------ENDE----------

© Antares, Januar 2005 


End file.
